


The Long Road

by ThatOneBitchTony



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Extremely Dubious Consent, Fluff, I think that's everything, M/M, Not a lot of angst, Post-Canon, Rimming, Smut, Sorry Not Sorry, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2019-06-09 06:49:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15261780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatOneBitchTony/pseuds/ThatOneBitchTony
Summary: After days of laborious travel, the Voltron team decides to stop on a new alien planet for food and rest. To pass some time, some people sleep, eat, and play, but Keith and Hunk find other ways to enjoy each other's company.





	The Long Road

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first public work on this account! :)))))))))))))))))))
> 
> I worked really hard on this with my bae, sweatersandchailattes. It took a lot to make, no idea why, but It was really fun and I hope y'all enjoy!

The team had already traveled for quintants. They knew it’d be long, but this was ridiculous. Keith let out a frustrated huff into the back of his hand as he stared into empty space, his eyes dry as he blinked, uninterested. If they were planning to keep flying like this, he may as well die now. Even if he spent what may as well have been two years with his mother and his cosmic wolf in the Rift, being stuck anywhere made him claustrophobic. Especially since he was _still_ with his mother and cosmic wolf, only now, they were trapped inside the black lion.

 

“Augh, Shiro? Are we there yet?” Comes over his comm, Lance sounding like an insatiable small child. Like he wasn’t already.

 

Shiro’s voice returned from beside Keith in the lion, his dialogue in a tired, raspy, and somewhat hoarse tone. “You’ve asked that question about thirteen times, Lance. We are not there yet.” He looks toward Keith, slate grey eyes tinny and almost depthless. He needs a cup of coffee if there were any. He can feel his heart twinge in sympathy for the poor man.

 

Keith grumbles into his hand again, shaking his head. Any question other than ‘are we there yet’ would have been acceptable. “Can you wait at least a few days? Sleep? Or do your skincare routine or something? Chat up Allura?”

 

“I didn’t bring my skincare stuff with me into the lion, Keith, that’s dumb.” Lance retorts, but Keith can see right through his facade.

 

“That’s a lie. You value your aloe vera face masks more than Kaltenecker.”

 

“Kaltenecker is a beautiful cow. You underestimate me, Mullet.”

 

Keith feels a vein pop somewhere in his forehead but before he can speak, Pidge pipes up in an equally exhausted tone. “Shut up already. Nobody freaking cares.”

 

“Language, Katie.” Shiro half-sighs, half-mutters as he lets his head fall into his palm.

 

“I said ‘freaking’, are you fucking kidding me?”

 

Hunk snores softly over the comm, and Keith is considering murder. But at the same time, he can’t help but find himself enticed by his endearing demeanor. Even when he’s asleep, Keith finds himself happier than he’s ever been.

 

“Coran, how much longer do you think we’ll be flying for?” Lance asked, _again_.

 

“Only a few movements longer, number 4!” Coran said in his signature peppy tone, which contrasted to everyone else’s frustrated groans of disapproval.

 

They continued flying. It felt like every varga was actually a quintant and every quintant was actually a movement. To pass time, Shiro would sleep, Lance would talk to his lion, Hunk would eat, Pidge would talk to Matt on her Altean comms device, Romelle would talk with Allura and Coran about Altean culture, Krolia would play with their wolf that constantly wanted to teleport to others’ lions and bring Krolia with him, and Keith… Keith would do something no one really expected of him. Not even Shiro.

 

He would sing. Keith would sing songs that he remembered from Earth to himself. Not songs anyone thought he’d be into either. He enjoyed singing songs from certain musicals and really enjoyed certain artists from today, such as Sam Smith, Halsey, and Ariana Grande. His favorite songs were Stay With Me, Castle, and Everyday. However, his favorite song to actually sing is Sometimes. The soft melody and poetic lyrics make him feel really comfortable. They allow him to sit anywhere and be calm and content for once, rather than his usually ill-tempered self. Music always seemed to calm him down. Not that anyone would know.

 

“Uh… Who is that singing over the comms?” Hunk questioned suddenly, pulling Keith from his soft daze. He immediately ripped off his helmet and set it on his control panel. After a few seconds of discourse between the other paladins, Keith slipped his helmet back on.   
  
“Hmm?” Keith asked, obliviously.

 

“I said,” Hunk, stated, beginning to repeat himself, “‘who’s singing.’ Was it you?”

 

“Uh… No.” Keith said, like a liar. “I didn’t even have my helmet on.”

 

“Hmm…” Hunk wondered who could be singing, “Was it Shiro?”

 

Keith turned to look at the man, who was still sleeping. “Maybe he was singing in his sleep?”

 

“It’s possible.” Pidge added, “My dad used to do it all the time.”

 

“I’m gonna go now.” Keith took his helmet back off as the others signed him off and let out a sigh of relief. He softly went back to singing.

 

Later, the group stops on a planet for food and rest. They pick up a few things and reserve a room in a space motel. The outside of the motel was a pastel pink and all the doors were purple. Keith begged Shiro to let him sleep in his lion because he certainly did _not_ want to sleep in _there_. Shiro was okay with that because it meant they wouldn’t have to spend as much money on rooms. Each paladin got their own room except for Allura, who roomed with Coran. Krolia also shared a space with Romelle, who simply felt safer around her, and Keith slept in his lion.

 

Alone. As usual.

 

They all went around the town they had settled in. Lance flirted with the locals, Hunk looked for ingredients, Pidge looked for some new tech, Allura and Coran talked with the town’s diplomatic leader, Romelle dragged Krolia and the wolf through the town looking for clothes, Shiro looked for some souvenirs, and Keith did what usually did. He sat alone and sang to himself. He actually didn’t realize what he was singing at first. It was a song he had heard Hunk humming in the castle ship It was a song by Zendaya and Chris Brown called Something New. It was upbeat and sweet, which reflected Hunk’s personality perfectly. Keith really liked the idea of giving everyone he knew a song to know them by, but he hadn’t done it for the people on his team because he didn’t know them well enough. But Hunk sort of gave himself a song. Something New. Keith couldn’t help but smile when he thought of it.

 

 _“Don’t know your name, but I guess I really don’t care,~”_ Keith also happened to really like the way the song sounded.

 

The sun set on the planet they were on after a while. Keith watched from his lion as the paladins and companions filed into their motel rooms eventually. The last one into the motel, Hunk, cast a worried glance toward the lion perched towards the side of the property, expression hard to read from the distance. Keith felt something akin to guilt or regret tug at his heart before the door shut behind Hunk and he was left in solitude once more. He wished Hunk would turn around, maybe even come up to his lion and talk to him. That way he wouldn’t have to leave the safety of it.

 

Keith didn’t want to sleep. He wanted to stay up and keep singing. And he did just that. He paced around and sang all he wanted. “ _When the lights come on at two, I’ll still be moving with you.~”_ He pointed at someone who wasn’t there and sang, “ _You ain’t lookin’ at nobody,~”_ and shifted his hips a bit at the words, “ _Just my body...”_ Just like he’d seen Lance do. It always seemed to turn heads. He continued, _“Don’t know your name, but I guess I really don’t care. Probably should wait, but I wanna let you go there.”_ He slid his hands down his body in a really slow manner. He was acting more and more like Lance by the minute and he was slightly agitated, but he was singing and he felt good, so he didn’t care. _“I wanna try something new, ooh ooh, ooh ooh, all night!~”_ He started getting really loud, throwing his hands up, _“I wanna try something new, ooh ooh, ooh ooh, all night!~”_ At this point, he’d gotten so loud, he didn’t even hear the cockpit door slide open. _“Oh I, oh I, oh I-I-I, baby~!”_

 

 _“Oh I, oh I, oh I-I-I…~”_ Suddenly, Hunk’s voice filled the cockpit, startling Keith, _“Baby,~”_

Keith was extremely surprised, spinning around to face Hunk, who was still singing, _“Boy, whatcha doin’ tonight,~”_ He emphasized the word, “Boy,” because Keith knew that word was changed to better fit the “situation”, _“I see that look in your eyes,~”_ He paused longer than the song entailed, grasping an impossibly larger amount of Keith’s attention, _“I feel the same, yeah yeah…~”_

 

 _“Taste your lips boy when we kiss…~”_ Keith began replying, _“Why don’t we handle this,~”_   


_“Boy, you know I need some affection!~”_ Hunk sang the last line of the verse, allowing Keith to start the chorus. Hunk soon joined in. _“Don’t know your name, but I guess I really don’t care! Probably should wait, but I wanna let you go there! I wanna try something new, ooh ooh, ooh ooh, all night! I wanna try something new, ooh ooh, ooh ooh, all night!~”_ They got back to Keith’s original volume and began singing the ad lib part in turns.

 

Hunk started, _“I wanna try, baby!~”_

 

Keith replied _“Ooh, I wanna try, wanna try!~”_

 

Then, together again, _“Ah ah, ah oh!~”_

 

 _“Ooh ooh, baby, yeah yeah, yeah yeah yeah, ooh ooh, oh woah, oh oh, whoa oh oh!~”_ Keith went a bit overboard at the end with his ad libbing, he thought.

 

Hunk clearly didn’t think so in the slightest. He looked _amazed!_

 

At some point in their duet, Hunk had apparently taken a hold of Keith’s hips and Keith had placed his hands on Hunk’s shoulders. Their faces were inches apart and Keith’s mind was doing _cartwheels._

 

They weren’t sure who leaned in first, but suddenly they were kissing. It was the most heavenly kiss Keith had ever experienced! Hunk’s lips were so soft, his hands so gentle. It was like Hunk was just trying to make Keith comfortable.

 

It was working.

 

Hunk pulled away, however, “Oh God, wait, I should’ve asked before,” Keith pouted in confusion, tilting his head the way he always does, “Do you want this, Keith?”

 

Keith slid up to Hunk, placing his hand back onto Hunk’s broad shoulder, “Hunk, of course, I do. I wouldn’t have pulled you so close if I didn’t!”

 

“You’re sure?” Hunk asked, being the caring man he always is.

In reply, Keith simply kissed him again. This went on for about a second before Keith pulled away. “I’m positive Hunk. I want this…” Keith’s hands started to slide slowly down Hunk’s chest, the same way Lance probably would’ve done, “I want you.”

 

Hunk never replies. Instead, Keith only sees the blown-out pupils of his eyes, ringed with hot honey as he kisses him. There is still a taste of that sweet kissing as they had done before, only to make Keith lick into him to get even the smallest inkling of it. Though, this did nothing more than excite the both of them.

 

They kissed like it was mere breathing, their hands splaying over the expanse of each other gently but with some sense of pace, this feeling underlining the thrum of their heartbeats. Keith swore that Hunk could feel the hammering of his heart against his sternum, so hard and fast that he was convinced it would break out of his chest with every beat.

 

Keith pulled away to breathe, his lungs heaving as Hunk just continued to kiss him, his cheeks and his nose and the curve of his jawline, down to his neck and across his collarbones. He was gentle there, as the skin was delicate and he wanted to hear every sound, every note of music in his ears. Like he couldn’t get enough of it; Keith was like a drug, sweet and smooth under his tongue, a pill with a bittersweet taste. He could only continue this, looking up at him through his eyelashes.

 

Keith, on the other hand, had his hand clasped to his mouth, biting into his palm as Hunk continued to leave marks down only to his collarbones. He couldn’t help the desperate puffs of breath that escaped him as he felt zings of electricity sing through his nerves.

 

Hunk heard a sound, as quiet as snow falling. He paused, tongue lifting from soothing a rather dark mark on his otherwise fair skin. “What was that?” He asked, arching a brow.

 

“H-Hunk, please,” Keith whispered, letting his hand fall away as Hunk pulled it down in his own, lacing their fingers together. He smiled, and a blush rose to color his cheeks. He bit into his lip, feeling his pulse roar louder in his ears.

 

He loved this man.

 

“Please….what?” He replied in a voice sugary sweet like nectar, his eyelashes like small butterflies tickling his skin. Keith could barely keep in another small huff of air, his cheeks coloring darker. Hunk was such a goddamn tease. Though, he liked it. Liked it… Too much, he would suppose, more than other people.

 

More than Lance.

 

…

 

Fuck Lance.

 

Actually, don’t fuck Lance. Fuck _Hunk._

 

Keith does not respond to Hunk, letting a smirk curve his lips as he pulled Hunk tighter by the waist. Hunk was slightly surprised. He thought _he_ was the one being forward.

 

“Oh…” Hunk said, voice getting much deeper than usual, “Is this what you want…?”

 

“ _Yes_ ...” Keith panted lewdly, “I need more of that. I need more of you, I need _so much more…”_ His hands began to travel inward from Hunk’s thighs, making Hunk jump a bit.

 

“You’re completely sure?”

 

“Hunk, I swear to God-”

 

Hunk cut off Keith’s threat with another soft kiss. Not that Keith was complaining. Just wished he could finish.

 

Hunk’s hands started tracing Keith’s waistline, the tight black leggings suddenly feeling so much tighter. The taller man gave the shorter a questioning glance and received only a nod before continuing. He pulled the leggings down to Keith’s ankles, stopping to wait for Keith to remove the boots himself, which he did fairly quickly. Keith also took the opportunity to remove Hunk’s shirt, him being at a suitable height for once. Hunk raised his arms after completely exposing the smaller man’s fair legs to allow him to expose the vast expanse of much tanner skin that covered Hunk’s broad chest and abdomen.

 

Keith blushed a bit and Hunk took notice. “You like the way I look down here?” He stated, placing his hands on the back of his head.

 

“I love it, Hunk.” Keith felt like he said that a bit too fast, but Hunk only blushed back.

 

The yellow paladin returned to his ministrations after a moment, reaching up from his spot on the floor to kiss the red paladin, _his_ red paladin, once again. He then quickly moved to kiss Keith’s jaw, neck, collar, and then, whilst removing the fairer man’s grey shirt, kissing and nipping along his chest, his ribs, his stomach, his thighs, and he stayed there for a bit, teasing the raven-haired boy until he was literally _begging_ the brunette to move inward.

 

“H-Hunk, do it already,” Keith breathed as the man below him only continued kissing his clothed thighs and palming him through his boxers.

 

“Let me take my time, babe.” Keith shuddered. Hunk just called him _“babe”_ He _was_ in heaven. That pet name confirmed it. It also gave Keith the willpower to let Hunk do as he pleased.

 

“O-okay,” Keith responded compliantly, “just don’t stop.”  
  
Hunk only smirked at that and went back to attending to what was in front of him. He spent a bit more time at Keith’s thighs before doing as he was requested. He moved to Keith’s center, mouthing around the fairly large bulge that awaited him there. After a bit more teasing, he began tugging at the plaid boxers hiding Keith’s hard length, causing him to flinch when the cold air of the cockpit hit his newly uncovered skin. Hunk eyed it for a brief moment before giving it a quick kiss, eliciting an elongated moan from the man above him. He felt encouraged by this to keep going, so he decidedly began to stroke the base of Keith’s dick with one wide hand, massage behind it with the other, and finally, please the tip of it by taking it into his mouth.

“Oh God, _yes,_ Hunk,” Keith practically shouted when he felt Hunk’s soft lips close around him. Hunk responded to the positive reinforcement by taking more of Keith into his mouth. Keith was _trembling_ against his lion’s controls, which he cleverly disabled earlier. He knew he’d need to if this were to continue. He rested both of his elbows onto the panel to keep himself from falling on top of Hunk (though at this point, he wouldn’t mind being on top of him). The man below simply proceeded to take the rest of Keith’s cock into his mouth and throat, causing the man above to keen and accidentally thrust slightly forward, luckily not enough to cause Hunk to gag. As he continued pleasing him, the hand that Hunk had at Keith’s base was now at his own, pleasing himself after removing his own pants and preparing him for what he hoped was to come next. He was already fairly excited.

 

Keith grabbed onto Hunk’s hair and pulled gently to tell him to pull off. Hunk did just that and looked up quizzically, saliva still connecting his bottom lip to the tip of Keith’s now painfully hard dick. “Maybe we should move along a bit…” Keith said lowly as he turned around on the control panel, exposing himself to Hunk completely.  

 

“Keith…” Hunk said, almost sounding guilty, “I’m sorry to be asking again…”

 

“I’m sure, Hunk.” Keith interrupted, “I want this.”

 

“Really?” Hunk wants to make sure Keith was literally _asking_ for it, doesn’t he?

 

Keith looked down to see that Hunk had removed his own pants, “Just as much as you do.”

Keith felt Hunk surge upward toward him when he quickly realized he was still partially clothed. Luckily for him, his reminder was the ever-so-kind way Hunk assisted him in removing it.

 

“Keith…” Hunk panted. He seemed to be catching his breath, which made Keith worry that he’d been a bit rough with him. “I do want this with you. I really do.” Clearly not, then, “I want you.”

 

Keith moved to kiss Hunk for the umpteenth time that night, “Then take me.”

 

Hunk moved to do just that. He took Keith by the waist and lifted him onto the console only to get back down onto his knees. He took a moment to appreciate the picture before him; a nude Keith splayed out on the black lion’s control console for him and him alone. Truly iconic.

 

Once he’d done that, Hunk moved to place himself between Keith’s pale legs (and ass)

And began to prep the half-Galra. That thought hit Hunk like a bus. Keith _is_ Galra. That fact made him all-the-more amazing, beautiful, and _hot_.

 

“Oh, Hunk…” Keith couldn’t help but call for the man preparing him. He needed more. He wrapped his thighs around Hunk’s neck, pulling him closer. Hunk couldn’t help but comply. Once he was pulled in, he let his tongue escape his lips, further prepping Keith, who immediately _trembled_ at the feeling of Hunk’s warmth inside him. He also immediately grabbed at Hunk’s light brown hair. Hunk used his hands to spread Keith’s legs a bit more to continue his ministrations. Once the fairer man was a bit more spread out, Hunk moved his right hand to insert his middle finger next to his tongue inside of Keith’s entrance.

 

Keith let this go on for a bit more before it became too much and he began squirming on the console, “Hunk, _please!”_

 

“Please, what?” Hunk pulled his tongue out but left his finger inside. He couldn’t let off the teasing for a single moment, could he?

 

“I need _more,_ Hunk!”

 

“Heh,” Hunk chuckled, _laughed_ , “I know, Keith.” He said as he removed his finger from Keith’s entrance. Keith whimpered at the empty feeling but felt a bit of relief once Hunk was flush against him. What disappointed him was that Hunk didn’t push inside yet.

 

“Hunk, I-” Keith started to give more consent, thinking that was what Hunk needed.

 

He was interrupted, however. “A bit longer, baby.” Hunk began thrusting _against_ Keith, rather than inside him. Though, this was somehow just as pleasurable. Keith wrapped his arms around his lover’s shoulders once again, pulling him close for yet another deep, passionate kiss.

 

Keith was actually a bit closer to his limit than he thought he’d be by this point. He began gripping onto Hunk’s back and shoulders tightly, scratching a bit. He needed to feel a bit more from Hunk before he let go. He truly _needed_ him. “Hunk, _ah!”_ Sadly, he was also vocally preoccupied.

 

“ _Ungh..._ ” So was Hunk, clearly, “Keith, _hah_ …”

 

“Ah, ah, _ah!”_ Keith was getting increasingly vocal until he let a certain word slip.

 

“Oh, _daddy!”_ Keith immediately fell silent.

 

Hunk slowed his pace a bit, which was a bit bittersweet. “What was that?”

 

“Uh…” Keith was at a bit of a loss. He decided to take his chances. “‘Daddy?’”

 

Hunk grinned deviously and backed his hips up a bit from Keith until his cock was fully lined up with the red paladin’s twitching hole.

 

“Louder.” Hunk immediately pushed in as hard as he could

 

“ _Daddy!”_ Keith gasped and shivered uncontrollably at the sudden feeling of being completely full. Adding to this amazing feeling was the shock of Hunk impressively hitting Keith’s prostate head-on with one thrust! All of Keith’s nerves were on _fire._ He felt like he was floating and Hunk was the only thing grounding him. He was in _love._ “Daddy, please, harder!”

 

“Anything you want, baby…” Hunk obeyed Keith’s commands, thrusting much harder than before. The sound of skin hitting skin was now filling the cockpit, along with a slight purple tint and indistinguishably quiet sound.

 

“Oh, daddy, _angh!”_ Keith was getting even louder with each thrust, he was truly screaming at this point.

 

“Does this feel good?” Hunk was so caring!

 

“Yeah, yeah, _yeah!”_ All Keith could do was ask for more. Meanwhile purple was filling the room and the sound was certainly getting louder. When Keith started to feel like he was truly about to burst, they both identified the light flooding the room was the black lion powering on and the noise they were hearing was music. It was a song. _Their song._

 

 _“Don’t know your name, but I guess I really don’t care!~”_ The black lion was playing their song for them. Hunk was astounded and Keith couldn’t have been happier. They _definitely_ didn’t stop.

 

“Keith…” Hunk began to actually speak, “I’m getting so close…”

 

“Me too, _ah!”_ Keith had been close for a while.

 

 _“I wanna try something new, ooh ooh, ooh ooh, all night!”_ The song was getting louder as Keith got closer. _“I wanna try something new, ooh ooh, ooh ooh, all night!”_

 

“Keith, I’m cumming!” Hunk shouted as he spilled into Keith, painting his entrance white as Keith did the same between them.

 

As they both were coming down from their highs, Hunk slowly pulled out and the music and light began to dim. The light became only a faint glow and the song played at a volume that was audible, but not overly loud.

 

“Did you like that, Keith?” Hunk questioned courteously.

 

“Yeah,” Keith answered, “That was _amazing.”_

 

“Good.” Hunk said, planting a loving kiss on his forehead. “I’m glad you loved it as much as I did.”

 

“I did love it, Hunk...” Keith trailed off a bit.

 

“Keith? Is that all?” Hunk seemed truly worried.

 

“... No, it’s not.” Keith began, he felt he needed to confess something. “Hunk, I think I’m falling in love with you.”

 

“Well, that’s a relief.” Hunk joked, “We only just fucked in the black lion, I would hope you felt the same way I did!”

 

Keith’s face lit up. He and Hunk were truly in love and he could _feel_ it, he was so happy! “Oh, Hunk!” Keith clung to his lover’s chest. “... I love you.”

 

“I love you too, Keith.” Hunk held Keith in his arms, knowing it _was_ what he wanted.

 

* * *

 

 

The next day, Hunk didn’t wake up in his room, and everyone who had already awoken was a bit concerned. Lance and Pidge were promised a nice breakfast out with him this morning and weren’t expecting him to turn up missing.

 

“Where could he possibly be?” Allura asked, equally worried, “I saw him walk into his room last night!“

 

“I really don’t know, to be honest,” Pidge answered. “Unless he went and slept in his lion, he should be in here.”

 

“Well, we’re gonna find him, right?” Lance said, “We’re supposed to eat with him, it’d be mean to get food without him!”

 

The rest of the paladins agreed, they began looking for Hunk. Lance looked through town for him, Pidge searched inside his lion, and Allura turned his motel room upside down for him. No one found him.

 

* * *

 

 

Keith woke up next to the one person he wanted to see at that moment. Hunk. Sadly, however, he wasn’t awake yet. Keith carefully slipped away from Hunk’s arms to get dressed and address the team before they got worried about either of them. Once he got to the ground, he realized he was a bit late. Everyone who was awake was already worried about where Hunk could be.

 

“Hey, guys.” Keith addressed them once he’d reached them. “What’s the panic for?”

 

“Oh, Keith,” Allura was first to address Keith back, “We’ve been looking for Hunk. He did not come out of his room this morning, but we went in and checked and didn’t find any sign of him. Could you help us?”

 

“Oh, uh…” Keith immediately blushed dark, “Well, actually, he, um…”

 

Keith was suddenly interrupted by the sound of Shiro’s door swinging open far enough to hit the stopper _hard._

 

“Oh!” Lance was just as startled as everyone else. “Uh… Good morning, Shiro!” Lance wore an awkward smile.

 

Shiro only gave a somewhat dark and mainly tired glare at Keith, he was starting to inch away.

 

“Shiro, um…” Allura began, “Do you think you could, er… Maybe, um… help us find Hunk?”

 

Shiro never stopped looking at Keith. “I know where he is.”  Keith stopped, dead in his tracks.

 

“Oh, really?” Pidge piped up, “Well, where is he?”

 

Shiro turned to look at the three panicked paladins. “Oh, you don’t know?” Shiro asked sarcastically as Keith _ran_. “I’ll tell you once Keith has a head start.”

 

Keith heard those words and immediately hooked a sharp left toward the town as opposed to the black lion.

 

“He’s in _Keith’s ass-.”_ Shiro coughs before he can finish that last word, “Sorry, Keith’s lion.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!
> 
> Just wanna repeat everything in the notes at the beginning, special shoutout to bae, sweatersandchailattes, I had fun doing this, and I hope you enjoyed reading!
> 
> If you have anything to say on it, feel free to comment below because, even though I shouldn't, I *will* be reading them. 
> 
> Thanks again for reading!


End file.
